


As you wish

by lizfallsover



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slight mentions of sexual abuse, and we've got a looooong way to go before that happens, because I love the movie and why tf not, broken!jicheol, forgot to mention that the tags update as the story goes, i hope the jeongcheol shippers aren't going to come at me with pitchforks and torches, metions of vixx members, mild violence, past junhao, there's some smut but only at the very end, very loosely based on the princess bride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizfallsover/pseuds/lizfallsover
Summary: Jeonghan is depressed, Jihoon is broken-hearted, Minghao is traumatised, and Mingyu is simply puppy like. On the other hand, bloodthirsty murderers and peaceful princes are constantly battling with one another, to see which one comes out on top. (Hint: Nothing good can ever come out of this if it has to do with love and broken promises)





	1. Foreword

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the first chapter was basically the summary, but I already spent 5 hours writing this so you can't stop me. I'm joking, but in all seriousness this first chapter isn't that great, but the next one will be out by Tuesday (with actual story) so look forward to it!

In a place where things are much different there than they are here, were many 'kingdoms'. Each kingdom was ruled by one royal family, and the government monitors them. However, there are only two kingdoms that this story focuses on, the kingdoms of Korea and China. 

Yoon Jeonghan is hailed as one of the most beautiful beings in all of Korea, known mostly for being very motherly yet cunning in his own way and was madly in love with Hong Jisoo, a poor (but pretty) farm boy that used to work for him. Not having enough money for marriage, Jisoo set out across the ocean support the both of them. However, disaster struck as the ship he was on ran into an infamous group of pirates known as 'Seventeen', and it was well known that they never left their victims alive. When the news reached Jeonghan, he shut himself in his room for about a month, hardly sleeping or eating. So when Seungcheol came around to ask him for his hand in marriage, he accepted it immediately, much to the surprise of everyone who worked closely with him, even the prince. After all, what can a person do when the love of their life has been taken away from them?

Choi Seungcheol was the prince of Korea, and was a very kind and thoughtful person, always trying to consider other people's thoughts and feelings before doing anything else, even in the simplest of tasks. He was very popular amongst his subjects and was the pride and joy of his parents, who hoped that he would be a good King when it was his time. He was in love with Lee Jihoon, a musician in the palace, but due to familial complications he ended up accidentally destroying their relationship, breaking Jihoon and turning him bitter. He secretly tries to put the pieces of his and Jihoon's broken relationship back together, but not with enough effort. 

Wen Junhui, the prince of China is another matter altogether. Having the reputation of a bloodthirsty murderer with little no regard of the consequences that would hurt his reputation, he was nicknamed far and wide "The Bloodhound of China". He often experimented with different chemicals and poisons (and occasionally machinery), and tested these out on different prisoners, usually ending up with horrifying results. His parents did nothing to straighten him out, in fear that they may end up getting killed at the hands of their own son. The only person he ever felt strong emotional attachment to was Xu Minghao, and lusts after him obsessively. 

 

Lee Jihoon used to work in the Korean palace as a musician until Seungcheol broke his heart, resulting in extreme bitterness towards the prince, and he quit as a musician. He now runs a small gang that does favours for the royal family instead, and became an alcoholic. He knows that Seungcheol is trying to piece back together their relationship, but doesn't think that the princes efforts are good enough to be able to get anywhere. Known as an incredibly tough and harsh person, but is actually really kind and caring, just only to those he really cares about.

Xu Minghao was once a good friend of Jun's, and they used to play frequently together as kids. Eventually Junhui fell in love with Minghao, which was a shock to the prince, because he had never felt any emotional connection with anyone in his entire lifetime, not even his own parents. Minghao had no idea that Junhui was the prince of China, and thought that he was just a very lonely and ordinary boy, so he fell in love with him too. Tragedy struck, when Minghao came home from running errands one day to find that Junhui had murdered his family, revealing his true nature to him. Horrified and grief-stricken, Minghao tried to flee from the scene, only to be captured by Junhui and taken back to the palace. A year was spent there in absolute agony from the torture that Junhui inflicted on him, eventually leading to his escape to Korea. He spent a month wandering around the streets before meeting Jihoon, who offered him work in his little gang of two, to which he gladly accepted, the gang then becoming three. Is a very quiet and seemingly shy person most of the time, but is an amazing swordsman with a somewhat fierce temper (especially when getting into arguments with Mingyu). 

Not much is known about Kim Mingyu's background, other than the fact that he had a traumatic childhood. Used to be a street fighter, until he got into a fight with Jihoon. After getting the living daylights beaten out of him, Mingyu quit fighting started working for Jihoon instead. He is considered to be very puppy like, his curiosity often getting the better of him.

 

And now, our story can actually begin.


	2. Slackers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo is briefly introduced, and people don't do their work. Pretty simple.

Chapter 2: 

To say that Yoon Jeonghan was beautiful was a bit of an understatement. If we were to be fair here, he was absolutely stunning. People that passed him by on the streets were often muttering that he was just a pretty as a woman, due to his long and flowy dark hair. But he was not just known for his beauty, but also for being cunning and surprisingly athletic. Have no fear, he does have a motherly side (but he would rather be known for being cunning than kind if you get what I'm saying).

Jeonghan was the head of Prince Seungcheol's farm, and took absolute pride in his job of being able to boss the people that worked for him. Some of these (unfortunate) people were, Moon Byuli, Jung Whee In, Amber Liu and Jung Krystal (Just to name a few). However, despite that they were constantly being pushed around by Jeonghan, they were quite fond of him and his antics. 

"Ya, Byulyi! Did you forget to draw the water again?" Jeonghan scolded playfully. 

"Ah... Whoops. Sorry." 

"You'd better be! Sheesh, what would the prince say about your tardiness?" 

"...Probably nothing. Hey, who's the one slacking off on work right now?" Byulyi teased. 

Jeonghan stuck out his tongue at her and stormed off, nearly bumping into Amber, while she was carrying a stack of hay bales towards one of the barns. 

"Oi Jeonghan! You had better watch where you're going, or else I'll actually drop these on you!" She threatened teasingly. 

Jeonghan poked his tongue out at her, and started dashing surprisingly fast towards the fields where the men were working, leaving a trail of dust behind him. 

"Hey, do you think he's gone off to scold the dudes for 'slacking?' " Byulyi called out to Amber, who had put down the hay bales, and was busy wiping her forehead with her shirt. 

"Probably. Damn it, why is it so hot today?" Amber groaned, standing up straight and fanning herself with her hands. 

"This is what happens in summertime. Come on Amber, you've been working here for years! Are you really not used to the weather?" Byulyi teased mockingly. 

Amber was about to reply with a snarky retort, when she was cut off by the sudden appearance of Whee In screaming while being chased around by Krystal, who was carrying a small bug in her hands and laughing maniacally. 

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Whee In shrieked loudly. 

"IT'S JUST A LADYBUG FOR GOD'S SAKE!" 

"SO WHAT?"

"SO WHAT MY ASS, IT'S NOT GOING TO KILL YOU!" 

"WELL I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FIRST!" 

"I NEVER SAID THIS WAS GOING TO KILL YOU!" Krystal yelled out at Whee In, who was hiding behind Byulyi and gripping the back of her shirt in terror. 

Meanwhile, Krystal was having to be restrained by Amber, holding her by the waist while she thrashed around wildly, throwing death glares over at Whee In and hurling insults at Amber for holding her back. 

"Ladies, I'm quite sorry to interrupt, but is Jeonghan here right now?" A soft and smooth voice interrupted the commotion.

Everyone's heads turned quickly towards the voice, to see prince Seungcheol standing at the gates with a pretty stranger standing next to him, quietly observing the group's antics with a curious expression. 

Amber instantly dropped Krystal to the ground with a soft thud, who let out a whiny 'ouch!' and Whee In stepped out from behind Byulyi in view of the prince, embarrassed. Krystal stood up and dusted herself down, shooting a fierce glare at Amber, who looked away and whistled innocently, as if nothing had been going wrong at all. 

"Jeonghan just went off to the fields, your highness." Byulyi replied politely. 

"Ah, I see. Thank you very much. By the way, this is Jisoo." He said, gesturing towards the stranger standing next to him, who bowed. He will be working here from now own, so treat him well." 

"We will, your highness!" The four chorused cheerfully.

"Very well then. Come now Jisoo, let's go talk to Jeonghan, shall we?" The prince smiled kindly at him. 

Jisoo nodded, and began to follow the prince up to the fields silently. As they were walking up, he turned his head slightly towards the group that was watching him intently, and smiled at them softly, eyes twinkling mischievously. 

As soon as the pair were out of sight, the girls sighed in relief. 

"Wow, he's cute." Krystal remarked, earning a smack across the back of the head from Amber.

"Hey, what was that for? I was just saying that he was cute!" 

"Yo, do you guys wanna slack off for the rest of the day?" Amber asked, immediately changing the subject. 

"Sure, why not." Byulyi yawned lazily. "It beats working in this stinkingly hot weather." 

"I agree." Whee In piped up, wiping the sweat off her face with her hands. 

"Oi, why is no one listening to me?" Krystal whined, pouting and pulling on the sleeve of Amber's shirt.

"Come on Kry," Amber grunted, suddenly picking up Krystal and flinging her over her left shoulder. Let's go and slack off." 

"H-hey! What are you doing? Put me down, you jerk!" Krystal wailed, hitting Amber's back with her fists weakly. 

"You're too cute Kry, trying to act all tough by punching me." Amber giggled. 

"Don't call me cute! I'll kill you once you put me down!" Krystal threatened, face turning a slight shade of pink. 

"Then I'm never going to put you down." The short haired girl teased, then suddenly taking off towards the female dorms.

"Amber, wait up!" Byulyi cried out, grabbing Whee In by her sleeve and dragging her towards Amber as fast as she could.

And no work was done for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT:
> 
> So uh, I know this is only the second chapter, but I'm going on a semi-hiatus for a while. 
> 
> Why, you might ask? (If you actually care) 
> 
> Simple. School is starting tomorrow for me, and I won't have time to write or post any chapters (not to mention that I need to rewrite some shit).
> 
> Hopefully I will be able to find some time to post, and if I do, look forward to it!
> 
> Please be patient with me, and thank you for reading! 
> 
> (P.S: sorry this chapter was so short, I was a bit rushed. More about Jisoo in the next chapter!) 
> 
> (P.P.S: follow me @lizfallsover on tumblr and Twitter to watch me shitpost)


	3. What is this sensation, what do I do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo learns a little bit about Jeonghan and the prince, as well as what his workplace is like. Then things kind of get out of hand with (true) rumours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING*
> 
> There are mentions of sexual abuse. And no, I do not condone this kind of stuff. I absolutely despise it, but luckily, it'll only be mentioned a few times throughout the rest of the story (not just this chapter).

"Jeonghan-ya, I would like to have a word with you, please." 

Jeonghan was distracted with bossing around the field workers so he flinched when Seungcheol spoke, but turned around quickly to face the prince and grinned sheepishly, him and everyone else present bowing politely. 

"Sorry about that, your highness!" Jeonghan exclaimed cheerfully, straightening himself up. "What exactly do you need me for-" and paused when he caught a glimpse a cute, brown-haired boy staring at him with twinkly eyes. He must have been staring at him for too long, because Seungcheol suddenly started snapping his fingers in front of Jeonghan's face to grab his attention. 

"Ahem, Jeonghan?" The prince spoke, leaning into said person's frame of vision. Jeonghan instantly snapped out of his trance, face flushed slightly and an embarrassed grin on his face. Seungcheol shook his head, gesturing for the two to go follow him. Jeonghan and Jisoo shared an awkward glance before following, Jeonghan quickly running up to the prince and tapping him on the shoulder. 

"Hey, Seungcheol-hyung, who's the cute boy?" Jeonghan hissed in the prince's ear. Seungcheol chuckled, but didn't reply. Jeonghan kept playfully punching the prince until he gave in and replied quietly. "That's Jisoo-ya. He can introduce himself to you properly once we head to the living quarters." The rest of the journey was silent, Jeonghan sneaking not-so subtle glances at Jisoo, the latter being completely oblivious to his staring and simply taking in the scenery around him. The prince was forced to stifle a giggle, because he saw that Jeonghan nearly tripped over his own feet for letting his gaze linger on Jisoo for too long. 

Walking past the girl's dorms, the trio heard loud shrieks and yells of terror and delight, all mixed up in a weird cauldron of playfulness. Jisoo had a strange look on his face that was completely unreadable, and Jeonghan mistook it for him being uncomfortable. He slapped Jisoo on the back playfully, attempting to "This is just something you're going to have to get used to. Even Cheol-hyung is not minding it too much!" When Jeonghan used that nickname, the prince froze in his tracks and visibly tensed up before continuing to walk, this time at a much faster pace. 

"Looks like he does mind, perhaps just a little bit." Jisoo mumbled, his first time speaking since he arrived at the estate. Jeonghan looked surprised, mostly at Jisoo speaking, but was also very confused at Seungcheol tensing up at one of his most common nicknames. Shoving it to the side for now, Jeonghan wanted to focus on Jisoo. 

"C'mon, Jisoo-ya! Let's go!" The long haired male grabbed the cuff of Jisoo's sleeve, and pulled him towards Seungcheol, who was a reasonable distance away from them. Jisoo staggered in Jeonghan's grip, but gave him a fond smile anyway. 

Jeonghan was a surprisingly fast runner, much to Jisoo's astonishment. From what Seungcheol had said of him, he was a bit lazy, but a surprisingly hard worker when it really came down to it. Jisoo chuckled to himself. So really, he thought, it's not actually very surprising that he's a fast runner then, huh?

When they stopped in front of the male dorms, Jeonghan had collapsed on the ground, chest heaving with every breath. Low stamina, Jisoo snickered to himself. I should've guessed. The prince was laughing, a bit of a contrast to his stern expression moments ago, but it was a relief to Jeonghan, because he wasn't very fond of serious Seungcheol. 

Still chuckling, the prince opened the doors to the dorms, with Jisoo and Jeonghan following suit. From what Jisoo observed about the inside, the walls and floor were made with some sort of wood, two corridors on either sides of the entrance of the building. Those corridors had many rows of bunk beds, and there were a few boys sitting down and chatting, instantly rising and bowing when the prince entered, sitting back down when Seungcheol gestured kindly for them to do so. 

The long haired male was busy staring at Jisoo, trailing his eyes down from his perfectly shaped lips, to his jawline, his collarbones- 

"Jeonghan." The prince suddenly spoke, startling the long haired male out of his Jisoo-induced daze. 

"Huh? What?" Jeonghan felt embarrassed, that he had probably been caught checking out Jisoo. Again. 

"I want you to show Jisoo around." Seungcheol spoke softly, in a way as if he was letting Jeonghan in on a secret. "And you must promise me to never let him out of your sight, or bad things could happen." The prince suddenly threatened, much to Jeonghan's surprise. Seungcheol pulled out a silver pocket watch from the inside of his blazer, and looked at it for a few moments. Probably imported from Europe, Jeonghan thought to himself. 

"Oh dear, would you look at that!" The prince suddenly exclaimed. "I'm late for an appointment, so Jeonghan, I'll leave you to it!" Seungcheol winked at the latter, and then sped out the door, leaving the pair mildly stunned. 

Jeonghan stared after the prince suspiciously. Surely Seungcheol was joking right? Jeonghan tried to convince himself, but a little voice in his mind was telling him to take it seriously. And did he just wink at me? 

"Jeonghan-hyung?" Jisoo's voice pulled him out of his thoughts, and back into reality. Why am I daydreaming so much today? He thought. "What? What is it?" Jeonghan replied, looking at Jisoo in surprise. Jisoo laughed cutely, and Jeonghan flushed a bright red. "Nothing, hyung. It's just that, you looked a bit... suspicious of the prince. Do you not trust him or something?" 

Jeonghan huffed. "Of course I do! It's just that in this instance, I don't really trust what he's saying about missing an appointment! He's a very organised person, so I would know." He didn't mention the mild threat that Seungcheol had given him. Jisoo chuckled at Jeonghan's haughtiness. "You two must be very close then, huh?" "Of course!" Jeonghan bragged. "We were born in the same year, and grew up together! But, I, ummm... Didn't really know he was the prince of our country until about, what, six or seven years ago? He's very good at hiding things from other people." Jisoo smirked. "So you don't know him that well then?" 

Jeonghan felt like slapping himself for admitting that. "No, no that's not it! It's just that..." And he trailed off, unsure of what else to say. "Just that what?" Jisoo was pushing him further into admitting that he actually didn't really know the prince as well as he thought he did, but of course, Jeonghan being Jeonghan, wasn't going to admit it that easily. "You know what, never mind. Let's get into more important topics, such as where you're going to be sleeping while you're working here." Jeonghan (somehow) successfully steered the conversation away from the topic, and focused on the workplace instead, talking about the rules and regulations, the do's and don'ts, etc. 

"...and if something happens, just go to my office, OK? I'll be just down that corridor." Jeonghan pointed to a sleek-looking wooden door at the end of said area. Jisoo nodded seriously, absorbing all the information he had just been given. Jeonghan glanced around the building, quickly realising that there was no-one but the two of them. Since when did everyone else leave? "I guess I'm going to have to show you around myself then, huh?" Jeonghan mumbled sheepishly, more to himself than to the brown-haired boy standing in front of him.

"Just show me the outside area please." Jisoo kindly requested. He hasn't told me where I'm going to be sleeping yet, but hey, I'll give him a break. Jeonghan sighed in relief, "Follow me outside then, please." and strode out the door, Jisoo following. 

As they were walking past a group of male workers, Jisoo couldn't help but overhear a conversation they were having. 

"Have you heard the news?" A silver haired boy with tanned skin and sharp features said. 

The other male he was speaking to flicked his black hair and scoffed sarcastically at him, dark eyes boring into the silver haired male. 

"News comes and goes all the time, Ravi. What sort of news?" 

"About the Bloodhound?" 'Ravi' spoke, raising an eyebrow questioningly. Jisoo stopped in his tracks, expression looking slightly pained. 

"Ah yes, the Bloodhound. What about him?" 

"He's gone kind of mad. Like, really mad." 

"How mad are we talking about?" A different boy with black hair and a tall stature stepped into the conversation. 

"I just said how mad, Hyuk." Ravi grumbled, kicking the dust at his feet. 

"I think I've heard the word 'mad' enough already. What has he done this time?" 

The silver haired male looked nervous. "I heard he's kidnapping people again." Ravi lowered his voice, as if the Bloodhound himself was going to appear out of nowhere and take him away too. 

Jisoo's breath hitched, and Jeonghan finally realised that the brown haired boy wasn't moving from his spot at all and looked over at him with concern. 

"Surprise, surprise Ravi. What's different this time?" The darker man replied sarcastically. 

"Don't be such a bitch, N." Hyuk shot at him. 

"Excuse me-" 

"But what's different is that one of his staff had gone missing the week before." Ravi quickly cut in. 

"Eh? So what?" 'N' replied. 

"Y'know hyung, sometimes I think you can be even colder than Leo." Hyuk spat. 

"Wha-" N looked like he was ready to spit some venom at the younger boy, but was cut off by Ravi. 

"Can I finish please? Thank you. As I was going to say," he shot a glare at Hyuk, who stuck his tongue out at him childishly. "One of his staff went missing, so now he's throwing a big temper tantrum by kidnapping lots of people. Men, women, etc." 

N snorted. "I wouldn't be surprised if that particular staff member ran away. Have you heard all the rumours about the prince abusing his servants?" 

Hyuk glared at the darker male. "Seriously hyung, who hasn't? I heard one particularly nasty one about the Bloodhound keeping a personal "guinea pig" for like, experimenting. " He replied hesitantly. 

"Shhhhhhhhhhh!" N hissed. Don't speak about that stuff around here! Especially that loudly!" 

"Hey, it's not as bad as the ones where he sexually abuses them!" Hyuk whispered loudly. 

Jisoo suddenly crumpled to the ground, losing control of his breathing. His body shook with the effort of keeping himself up, and his chest heaved as if he was going to vomit. Jeonghan ran over to him worriedly, and knelt down beside the quivering boy. 

"Jisoo-ya, what's wrong, what happened?" Jeonghan cried out. Jisoo stared up at the long haired male, tears streaming down his face. 

"Jeonghan-hyung, I'm so sorry," the brown haired boy whimpered. Jisoo's vision was going blurry, and his mind was incredibly hazy. Eventually, Jisoo's body gave out, and he collapsed onto the dusty ground with a thud. 

 

"Jisoo!" was the last thing he heard before his vision was swallowed in inky darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back??????
> 
> Well, school's pretty much over for me this year, and it seriously took me forever to write out this chapter. I had to rewrite it a few times because it was a bit cringy. 
> 
> Sorry it was left on a bit of a cliffhanger lol
> 
> Will try to update at least once every two weeks. But once school starts again, I'll have to do it once every month. I want quality writing ok???? (Even though my writing is shit lmao)
> 
> P.S: follow me on tumblr/twitter @lizfallsover for shitposting and dank memes

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @lizfallsover on tumblr and twitter (that is if you want to watch me shitpost and nerd out 24/7)
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: HAHAHA WHOOPS I LIED SORRY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT NEXT MONDAY


End file.
